Forum:Audited Series 2 - Discussion
OK, it's my first tournament as host, so apologies for any mistakes I make (feel free to delete that duplicate basepage I set up the wrong way), but hopefully I can make it run as smoothly as possible. Anyway, the rest of yous have until 6:30pm UK time Monday to vote on and debate the issues below.Hogwild94 (talk) 18:53, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Judges OK, I must confess, I'm not really sure if you guys have a system in place for deciding who the judges are in these tournaments, so I'll let you sort this out among yourselves. Hogwild94 (talk) 18:53, April 27, 2018 (UTC) :Usually, it involves having a current judge withdraw, with the host deciding who will replace them. I would like to stay on for one more tournament at least, since I have no idea how active I will be when I start university. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 19:36, April 27, 2018 (UTC) ::As always, I'm happy to stand in if needed. Nweston8 (talk) 20:48, April 27, 2018 (UTC) :I'm always happy to judge, just to warn you though, I will be absent for at least a week coming up next month. CrashBash (talk) 20:56, April 27, 2018 (UTC) ::I'm also happy to take over if you need. I vote every time. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:33, April 29, 2018 (UTC) :::Someone's gotta be the Noel Sharkey who's always there, I'll stay on as always. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 16:02, April 29, 2018 (UTC) So, the judges will be Toast, Jimlaad and SpaceManiac. Hogwild94 (talk) 17:31, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Heat Format OK, I think we can all agree that we keep the number of robots and heats the same, but what format should this series take? Hogwild94 (talk) 18:53, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Gauntlet and Trials Same as the original, for both heats and semi-finals. Series 4 format Two melees of six robots, with one eliminated. And if so, what format should the semi-finals take? #Yep, this is the one in my opinion. Gauntlets are pretty pointless in my opinion, since we already know how the majority of robots will perform. As for the trials, they are simply to unpredictable to make a fair judgement. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 19:36, April 27, 2018 (UTC) #This is tough because though I absolutely HATE the Gauntlet and Trial it is still a part of the "classics" and feels more genuine that said a Series 4 format is just too good to miss out on and makes things more interesting.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:39, April 27, 2018 (UTC) #I think it'd be legit interesting to see just how battle capable some of these robots are. CrashBash (talk) 19:45, April 27, 2018 (UTC) #Definitely an all-battle format. It's basically the reason to do this. Nweston8 (talk) 20:49, April 27, 2018 (UTC) #Agreed. Combatwombat555 (talk) 20:55, April 27, 2018 (UTC) #This was the condition of running the tournament at all. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 00:59, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Seeds Whereas the actual Series 2 had just six seeds, this tournament will have twelve seeds, so one in each heat. Please vote on your seed list below. Hogwild94 (talk) 18:53, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Robot Changes Given how few non-qualifiers we know of, I doubt there will be very many of these, but nonetheless, for completeness sake, we should have a vote on this too. Hogwild94 (talk) 18:53, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Two more things Firstly, I mentioned on the basepage that we may do some special episodes after the main series. Should we? And if so what? And also, we need some ground rules on how fights can play out; as Toast suggested, we should probably enforce a ban on the House Robots being deus ex machinas, as it were, and just a simple way to get a victory. Hogwild94 (talk) 22:19, April 27, 2018 (UTC) :Well, when I planned to do this series myself, I contemplated the idea of having rumbles. Nothing on the level of Series 10's, mind....just four robots in each with one winner. It might be worth considering, but I'll leave that to you. :And yes, I believe Toast suggested the tournament taking place in a Series 3-equse arena, with CPZs instead of PPZs. This in itself would remove, for me, the worst part of Series 2. CrashBash (talk) 04:12, April 28, 2018 (UTC) ::Back in the discussion phase for Audited Series 6, Jimladd suggested a competitor-vs-competitor Tug of War side event, which I felt was a decent idea, even if I ultimately scrapped it for that tournament. Could be more effective here. ::As for other side competitions, we could do British Walldog. The concept seems pretty interesting, involving driving through five walls of breezeblocks to reach the end in the shortest time possible, avoiding two House Robots along the way. I would also support Skittles, even if only as an alternative to Pinball for a change. ::Finally, an Annihilator would be compelling. We could even combine this with CrashBash's Rumble suggestion so that the winner of each battle progresses to this tournament. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 09:25, April 28, 2018 (UTC) :::Also, would a Tag Team Terror be enticing to anyone? After all, this was planned in Series 3, and like with the Annihilator, could prove highly compelling with Series 2 robots. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 10:17, April 29, 2018 (UTC) OK, so, unless enough of you say otherwise before tomorrow, this tournament will take place in the Series 2 arena, only with regular CPZs, and with the pit in the usual bottom left corner. And I'll take on board the tournament suggestions and think about them once the series is done. Hogwild94 (talk) 20:37, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Vote here please Use this space to vote on the seedings, and on any binnings/replacings. Crash Seeds *7th: Griffon *8th: Nemesis *9th: Rameses II *10th: Cruella *11th: G.B.H. *12th: Plunderbird 2 The top six seeds remain intact. Binned *Pain (for never moving) *The Parthian Shot (for never working) Replaced *Bumblebot *Forklift SpaceManiac888 Seeds 1. Roadblock 2. Bodyhammer 3. Chaos 4. Cassius 5. Griffon 6. Mortis 7. Killertron 8. Rameses II 9. Nemesis 10. Cruella 11. G.B.H. 12. Plunderbird 2 This looks like a bit of a generic line-up, but I stand by it. Considering that Bodyhammer not only outlasted Robot the Bruce, Recyclopse and Cunning Plan, but kept the same tried and tested design, I am happy to put it above the sequels. Mortis outranks Killertron due to generally being closer at beating one of the grand finalists, while Rameses II gets the eighth seed due to being the sequel to Skarab. Nemesis, Cruella and G.B.H. gain the next three seed places due to being defeated by grand finalists in the heat-semi. Plunderbird 2 gains the last spot on the basis that Plunderbird 1 received the Best Design Award. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 19:53, April 27, 2018 (UTC) To be binned *Pain *The Parthian Shot: Both robots are to be binned simply because they failed to either move or even enter the arena, and thus we have little knowledge on how well they would actually perform. To be added *Bumblebot *Jim Struts: These machines were not only able to showcase decent movement (unlike the two above and Laterial Thought and Malice), but unlike Forklift, actually seem pretty decent. And that's it. I really do not think we need any more replacements, to be honest. Indeed, we know almost nothing about Apocalyptic Lawnmower, while we know little about Gnasher. I would rather keep Piece De Resistance in please. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 19:53, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Diotoir #Roadblock #Bodyhammer - Came second #Chaos - Came Third #Cassius - Came fourth #Griffon #Mortis #Killertron #Rameses II #G.B.H. #Cruella #Dreadnaut #Napalm Based on performance with Grand Finalists at top, Heat Finalists after and, semi finalists last. Bin *Pain *The Parthian Shot Add *Bumblebot *Forklift Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:55, April 27, 2018 (UTC) CW555 #Roadblock #Bodyhammer #Chaos #Cassius #Griffon #Mortis #Killertron #Rameses II #Nemesis #Cruella #G.B.H. #Plunderbird 2 Agree pretty much entirely with SM888. Bin *Pain *The Parthian Shot In *Bumblebot *Jim Struts Again, two moving and comparatively competent robots swapped out for two that failed to. Combatwombat555 (talk) 20:33, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Nweston8 #Roadblock #Bodyhammer #Chaos #Cassius #Mortis #Griffon #Killertron #Rameses II #Nemesis #Dreadnaut #G.B.H. #Plunderbird 2 Bin: *Pain *Parthian Shot Replace: *Ramrombit. *Eubank The Mouse. If neither of these are allowed, then fair enough - but both were at the very least on set. :I don't think I can let either of them in, stock robots are only really for when there aren't enough actual robots. Hogwild94 (talk) 22:19, April 27, 2018 (UTC) ::You have Cassius and Recyclopse in your seed list ;) [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 01:12, April 28, 2018 (UTC) :::Well done, me. Nweston8 (talk) 02:51, April 28, 2018 (UTC) ToastUltimatum I really agree with Toon Ganondorf's style of having six robots seeded based on experience, and six robots seeded upon potential. Based upon that: #Roadblock #Bodyhammer #Chaos #Cassius #Griffon #Mortis #Killertron #Razer #Killerhurtz #Mace #Nemesis #Plunderbird 2 Bin: *Pain *The Pathian Shot In: *Bumblebot *Forklift [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 01:12, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Jimlaad43 #Roadblock #Bodyhammer #Cassius #Mortis #Chaos #Killertron #Griffon #Nemesis #Plunderbird 2 #Cruella #Dreadnaut #Napalm Kick Pain and Parthian Shot Replacements Bumblebot and Malice. Also a minus vote for Jim Struts. It can't really do anything, and it'll just be a free pass for anyone else. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:50, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Results Seeds 1. Roadblock 2. Bodyhammer 3. Chaos 4. Cassius 5. Mortis 6. Griffon 7. Killertron 8. Rameses II 9. Nemesis 10. Cruella 11. G.B.H. 12. Plunderbird 2 A slight anomaly sees Mortis above Griffon despite most listings placing it above it; just a very slight difference, if enough of you object, I'll switch their heats in the draw order. Meanwhile, Pain and The Parthian Shot are unanimously booted out, and replaced by Bumblebot and Forklift. As for special events, we will be running a Tug of War tournament, with sixteen robots in a straight knockout competition running across the series, with one in each episode. And we will also have a Skittles tournament on the side, just for a bit of variety instead of the usual pinball, with, again, one run per episode across the twelve heats. (And I'll do my best to include robots that didn't partake in either trial in the draw for them) We will also try an Annihilator and a Tag Team Terror after the main series is complete; you guys can select the competitors in both, and I'll open a poll here in due course. Now to draw those three tournaments; stay tuned for the first two heats once I have done so, and figured out how to set up these voting tables. Hogwild94 (talk) 18:18, April 30, 2018 (UTC) :There's a voting table template on the Discussion Archive page. For a 3 robot battle, try this. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:28, April 30, 2018 (UTC) vs vs :Thank you, that saves a great deal of potential errors later on. Hogwild94 (talk) 18:40, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Semi-Finals Draw So, we're halfway through the heats, so now seems a good time to get this straight: which way round should the semi-finals be drawn? We're using the loser's melee format of S5 and 6, so which way does this go? You have two more days to vote on this. Hogwild94 (talk) 17:37, June 5, 2018 (UTC) 'Series 5 (odd heats in SF1, even in SF2)' #Personal preference, but I do get where Crash is coming from. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 16:45, June 5, 2018 (UTC) 'Series 6 (first six heats in SF1, second in SF2)' #I'd have it like this because that's how the actual Series 2 went. CrashBash (talk) 08:54, May 19, 2018 (UTC) #You know what I would prefer? Something similar to Series 10's format, except omitting the need for the Heat Final and 3rd Place Playoff battles. In terms of the two possible draws, this one is better in my opinion. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 16:04, June 5, 2018 (UTC) #Two melees of 3, a redemption round and some "semi" finals, I like where SM is going here! Also, this splits the seeds apart properly, so Series 6 format. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:48, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Format OK, so you still have just over an hour to vote on the trials and heat finals of the last two heats. But following SpaceManiac's suggestion above, I'm leaving another couple of days before starting up the semi-finals, so we can vote on the format. You have two days to vote as of now... Hogwild94 (talk) 17:37, June 5, 2018 (UTC) 'Loser's melee format' Same as Series 5 and 6. 'Series 10 heat format' As per SM's suggestion. #Moi. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:40, June 5, 2018 (UTC) #As the one who suggested it. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 20:28, June 5, 2018 (UTC) #Can't say I'm fussed, but if this is what people want, who am I to protest? CrashBash (talk) 18:53, June 7, 2018 (UTC) 'Something else' Please specify. Special Episodes So, after the grand final is completed, we will be having two special episodes: an Annihilator, and a Tag Team Terror. I have drawn six Mayhem qualifiers to decide the robots that will compete in the Annihilator, and I will start a thread for those in due course. If my calculations are correct, that leaves twenty-six robots that are yet to compete in a side event, and they therefore will be considered for the Tag Team Terror teams. Hogwild94 (talk) 19:04, June 19, 2018 (UTC) :12 robots for the Skittles, 16 for the Tug of War and 18 for the Mayhems leaves way more than eight for the tag team. It in fact leaves 26. CrashBash (talk) 20:08, June 19, 2018 (UTC) ::Oh yes, I'm getting muddled here. I initially drew twelve Mayhems, enough to fill two Annihilators, then decided that was too many and just picked six of them at random. So, assuming we use sixteen of those 26 for the Tag Team Terror, that leaves 10 untrialed robots, as it were, so any ideas what event we can come up with for them so they don't miss out? Hogwild94 (talk) 20:14, June 19, 2018 (UTC) :::I am happy just to let them miss out, like in Audited Series 6. Either that, or ensure that the ten unused robots reached a fair distance into the main competition (such as the heat-final or beyond), to allow some unsung heroes a chance to showcase what they really can do. Also, can we nominate some teams, once we know which robots are not going to be competing in Mayhem? SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 14:05, June 20, 2018 (UTC) :::The only ones I can think of are a ten robot rumble ala Series 10, or a House Robot Rebellion, with five heats, and the five winners face the House Robots. By Series 2 standards, you'd probably need five to make it fair. CrashBash (talk) 14:06, June 20, 2018 (UTC) Awards? I was just wondering if we could nominate some robots for awards, like what was done in tournaments like Ragnabot 2 and Audited Series 6. Indeed, I would also like it if we nominated some battles that we deemed to be classic or controversial. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 14:05, June 20, 2018 (UTC) :Yes, I agree that that would be good to do, will get set up very shortly. Hogwild94 (talk) 17:49, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Tag Team Terror OK, here are the 26 robots that haven't partaken in a side event yet: * Chaos * Death Trak * Demolition Demon * Disruptor * Elvis * Enzyme * Haardvark * King Buxton * Limpet * Loco * Mace * Napalm * Nemesis * Oblivion * Penetrator * Piece de Resistance * Plunderbird 2 * R.O.C.S. * Razer * Robodoc * Rottweiler * Spin Doctor * Technophobic * Vercingetorix * Wheelosaurus * Wizard So those are the robots you can chose you eight teams from. As per SpaceManiac's suggestion, we should try and give a chance to robots that fell relatively early in the series so that they get more of a chance. Hogwild94 (talk) 17:49, June 26, 2018 (UTC) :Nominations are open until Monday, at which point I will select eight for the tournament itself. Hogwild94 (talk) 18:08, July 6, 2018 (UTC) ::You have until 6:30pm UK time tomorrow to get your team suggestions in, and to vote on the Annihilator final. Hogwild94 (talk) 22:31, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Crash's Ideas These will come as and when. CrashBash (talk) 17:59, June 26, 2018 (UTC) #Napalm & Nemesis - Fan favourites. #King Buxton & RoboDoc - So, in this universe, King Buxton and RoboDoc would never have been rivals...wouldn't that be interesting to consider? #Chaos & Mace - The flipper frenzies SpaceManiac888's Suggestions Here are some of my ideas. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 20:09, June 26, 2018 (UTC) #Piece de Resistance and Vercingetorix. They think they are the best? Let's find out! #Disruptor and Penetrator. They just sound like they should be together. #Demolition Demon and Haardvark. They felt like the underdogs, so pairing them together would be nice. #Wheelosaurus and Wizard. For all we know, dinosaurs and magic might work well together! Jimlaad43's suggestions Use the one's above plus these... Jimlaad43(talk) 10:13, June 28, 2018 (UTC) *Razer and Elvis - named after people. *Haardvark and Rottweiler - animals. *Technophobic and Plunderbird 2 - literally no logic to the rest of these pairings TBH. *Oblivion and Limpet. *R.O.C.S. and Enzyme FINAL CHOICES OK, here are the teams we will be using. * Napalm & Nemesis * Robo Doc & King Buxton * Mace & Chaos * Demolition Demon & Haardvark * Razer & Elvis * Disruptor & Penetrator * R.O.C.S. & Enzyme * Wheelosaurus & Wizard Will get this started later this evening. As I said, I'm experiencing technical difficulties this evening (the site won't load on my usual browser), so things will be a bit cluttered and take more time.